Imprinted
by twiFan-1234
Summary: Isabella swan is a girl who is haunted by her past! imprinted on by a vampire..but hates her life and hates all vampires. Her past is catching up with her no matter where she is.. and no matter what she does to hide it! Will she forget her past and try to be happy! or will she be doomed to a life in darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST FANFIC xxx BE NICE**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT Stephenie Meyer DOES!**

**...**

I sighed as the clock tolled 2:00... i had to be at the airport at 2:45 to catch my flight to Forks. I am 17yrs old and my name is ISABELLA SWAN..

I used to live in forks..before terrible things happened, before my life was destroyed. I travel around a lot, not staying in one place for a long time.

But somehow a big shot lawyer tracked me down and gave me a ticket to come back to forks immediately. Something about my parents. I didn't want to but they forced me to. I contemplated running but they were watching me! CREEPYYY!

I made my way to the airport `goodbye phoneix' I whispered as I sat down!

I was planning to leave soon anyways but not to forks NEVER to forks!

**FLASHBACK**

`Mom, Dad.. where are you? '

`Here sweetie, happy birthday my angel. Dad picked me up and twirled me around.

`Presents time...' laughed Mom.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A tear prickled in my eye... I miss them. I blocked out the memories and closed my eyes, trying to sleep.

The world is dominated by vampires.. ever since I was a little girl my parents always told me to stay away from them and especially not to upset their imprints or it would cause major trouble for you.

And now I was going back to the one place I hated the most.. where vampires were everywhere. The place that took everything away from me. It sucked away my happiness.

I wonder what destiny had in store for me!

**REVIEW PLEASE.. COMENTS MOST APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**ENJOY!**

I got out of the taxi and made my way towards my parent's house. I slowly opened the door... as I walked in tears prickled in my eyes.

**FLASHBACK **

Bella honey come here... we have some news. I walked towards them. Charlie was next to her I looked at mom curiously.

Mom put her hand over her stomach...`Im pregnant' she whispered. I stood there speechless before I ran into her arms. `That's amazing I am going to be a big sister..!'

Tears swam in my eyes...I turned towards dad as mom beamed at me. And he engulfed me in a hug. Tears running down his face.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

I crumbled into a heap on the floor and curled up into a ball. And sobbed.

I don't know how long I lay there but my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. It was the lawyer.

`Hello' I spoke into the phone.

`Isabella...'

`Yes'

`Are you in Forks?'

`Yes...' I bluntly replied

`come to 13 avenues... we can talk more privately there...'

`Ok' I whispered before I hung up...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**THE MORE THE REVIEWS THE MORE I WRITE! REVIEW PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**I do have short updates but I do update quick!**

**ENJOY!xxxx**

I made my way towards the front desk.

The women at the desk had a sharp face and blonde her that reached to her shoulders.

`May I help you?' her voice was brittle.

`May name is Isabella Swan... I am looking for umm...' I hesitated. Should I have really come here. I didn't know anything about this mysterious lawyer.

She interrupted my thoughts.

`Miss Swan..., he's been expecting you.' she half-smiled.

Suddenly a vampire walked past me.. his arm around a blonde women. His imprint... probably.

Vampires worked here.. I sucked in my breath trying to calm down. This can't be happening. I hated vampires I despised all of them.

And then realisation hit me what if this big-shot lawyer was a vampire. Everything was swirling around me. I clutched the side of the desk to support me. I had to get out of here. Far...Far away!

A man appeared in front of me. `Miss Swan' he held out his hand. `I'm Mr Roberts, I'm the lawyer.'

I took his hand cautiously. He was human. I calmed myself down. `Come right this way.'

I walked into the office and he closed the door behind me.

`It was very hard to find you Miss Swan..'

I looked away. `What do you want?'

`I'll get straight to the point'

I didn't reply..

`Once your seventeen your entitled to your parents will.'

`They left me something's' .. I asked shocked

`House, money e.t.c'

**FLASHBACK **

`Honey, I love you..'

`I Love you to mom' .. Charlie walked into the room.

`There's, my little princess.' He smiled. `Remember this Bella.. mom and I will always be with you in here.' He pointed to my heart. `To always protect our baby girl... Always!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I looked down at my parents will and happiness welled up inside me... it lasted for only a few seconds before I thought back to that terrible night and knew my hardship wasn't over yet!

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

I stepped into my parents house...my house. I closed the door behind me. I wondered if I could stay here after what happened.

My hands started to tremble and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry.

Maybe I could rent this house out. I pondered. My thoughts were diverted as I heard a noise outside.

I looked out the window a saw a shadow moving into the forest.

I opened the door and saw a child about 13-14yrs old curled up under a tree. I approached her cautiously but I knew she was no danger, she was human.

`Hello.' I whispered. She did not reply. I kneeled down to her level.

`Are you okay?'

She looked at me, tears falling continuously down her face.

`Mom, dad... help them.'

I looked at her confused.

Suddenly she was on her feet..shouting..

`HELP THEM, HELP THEM.'

I grabbed her hand to calm her down.

`I don't understand.' I looked at her eyes and saw only fear.

`People came to my house and took mom and dad. They told me to run.. so I..I did.' She was sobbing uncontrollably.

My eyes widened in shock. I knew I had to help this terrified child.

**Flashback**

`Mom, dad..where are you?'

I came running down the stairs. No reply.

And that's when I saw my mother's and father's lifeless body lying on the cold stone floor.

`NO!' I screamed

I ran to dad and pulled at him. `Wake up dad, get up.'

My voice was hysterical.

`dont leave me.' His body remained lifeless.

`Mom' I cried. I put my hand over her stomach and felt nothing. I knew my baby brother or sister was dead.

A high cold cruel laugh interrupted my pleading. I turned my head and saw two vampires standing by the door. Blood dripping from their evil faces.

My sorrow turned to hatred. They took away my family.

`We'll see you again Isabella.' They laughed before they fled.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**EVERYTHING OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER **_

_**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**_

**ENJOY..!**

`Tell me where they are .. let me help you!'

The small girl looked at me for a moment before she ran into the forest screaming for me to follow her.. I stumbled and tripped my way through the forest. I had always been very clumsy. No sense of co-ordination at all. But I just couldn't stop..I had to help her.

I eventually caught up to her and made it out of the forest with bruises and scratches covering every inch of my body..

I had never ran so much in such a long time... I stopped to catch my breath..my mind caught up with me..

what if this is a trap?

what if there back? The thought sent a chill through me..I shuddered. I tried to calm myself down..breathe in then out I kep telling myself big gulps of air..

The little girl moving towards me snapt me back to my senses `through there' she whispered..she looked shattered.

She pointed at a small cottage.

I cautiously approached the house before I realised there was no door, it had been blown off its hinges..

I crept inside and saw broken glass everywhere..everything was broken..including that little girl outside she was all alone..

`Hello' No reply..SILENCE.. I tried to speak louder but my throat was to dry. I slowly made my way around.. and found no one..It was empty.

I made my way back outside trying very hard not to step on anything..

`Im sorry' I whispered. She collapsed on to the floor and started sobbing

I quickly sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms and just let her cry..she didnt fight me..maybe she trusted me?

When she couldn't cry anymore.. I helped her sit up and wiped away her tears..

`My name is Bella..what is yours?'

She hesitated for a long time before she whispered Alice.

`Alice..that a beautiful name!'

It was getting darker..its not safe to be out at this time of night..

`We need to go Alice..will you let me help you?'

I couldn't abandon this child after everything she been through she needed someone..

She nodded. I slowly stood up..so I wouldn't scare her with any sudden movements..

I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her up..

Before I could move an inch.I heard something which made my heart beat a million times faster..

`Well look what we have here.' a deep voice grumbled!'

**PLEASE REVIEW..AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER..! THANKYOU..!**

**THANKYOU TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED..!**

**Twifan-1234**


End file.
